stupid irk
by invader magy
Summary: a story about what would happen if Zim found out about his mission. ZaDf no ZaDr. please comment, no flaming.


Zim seemed different at skool, he didn't talk at all, instead he stared silently down at his desk. At the end of the day he silently left with out looking up. This was my chance, with him off guard I could tackle him, take off his disguise, and prove every one I'm not insane. I ran after him getting ready to tackle him. He turned and I ran into a wall.

"Hello Dib." He said, sadness in his voice.

"Zim, are you ok? Your never sad," I asked

"Yes Dib, I'm fine." He replied before he turned and left. I stood there dumb founded, Zim called me Dib, and he didn't rant on about him being normal. I ran after him only to notice that instead of his normal walk his shoulders where slumped, his head was down mumbling something under his breath.

"I"M NOT DEFEACTIVE!" He shouted suddenly, knocking me off guard.

"Oof, man ,Zim, your acting weird." I said while getting up.

"Zim does not act weird hyuman, something just came up that's all." He said acting a little more like himself.

"Yeah that explains you shouting your not defeac-oof." He slapped me before I could finish my sentence "What was that for, I was just gonna say defeac-oof. AGAIN WITH THE SLAPPING!" I said

"Well sorry, but I've been called defective far too long and I'm sick of it." He said, voice cracking. "You don't know how it feels to be lied to. My Tallest lied to me, the universe hates me." he said as a purple liquid began rolling down his face. " Don't you understand me human I'm worthless, no one cares about me. I have no friends, never had never will, CAUSE EVERYONE HATES ME." He was yelling now.

"Zim, I'm sure you have somebody who likes you, at skool everyone hates me, but I have a family who loves me. I'm sure it's the same for you." I said realizing Zim had it worse.

"No Dib, I don't, Irkens are clones, we don't know the person who we we're cloned from, or as you say, we don't know who are parents are," He said ,"now if you don't mind I'm going to my base." He turned

toward his house and left. I walked back home, thinking about what Zim had said. Man, Zim really had it hard, _everyone_ hates him.

The next day he wasn't at skool.

"Mrs. Bitters, Where's Zim?" I asked.

"His parents died in a car crash yesterday, he's staying home from skool." Mrs. Bitters growled.

"Oh man, poor Zim, his parents died." Zita said, I knew it wasn't true.

3:00 pm

I walked over to Zim's house, expecting it to be the same. I was wrong. His house, usually glowing green had stopped. Someone was screaming in anger. The lawn gnomes where torn apart and littered in the lawn. Looking in the window I saw Zim, screaming something in Irken while tearing something

apart. He then threw it at the window, breaking it. Landing in the yard was Gir's head, dents and scratches where wires were sticking was littered all over it. Zim then opened the door and walked out.

"Dib, what do you want," he said with out turning his head to me.

"I'm...um...uh...here to...um..see if you were ok." I said hoping he'd buy it.

"Yes ,Dib, I'm fine, now go away." he said

"No Zim, ever ythings not fine, I can tell." I replied

"So what it's not like you care, your just one of the many creatures that hate me." he said, starting to get angry.

"No Zim, I do care. I see now, you have it really hard and I'd like to help." Zim's eyes softened a lot when I said this, I went and got Gir.

"If you need anything, you know where I am." I said turning away.

When I got to my house, I went straight to Dad's lab. I evently fixed Gir, I turned him on.

"MASTER, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! WHAT DID I DO, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed trying to protect his self.

"Gir, its ok, calm down." I said calming, him down.

"Where's masteh?" He asked apperently scared.

"Gir, Zim is at his house, he's not feeling good right now and it makes him hurt people." I explained, hoping he would feel better.

"Is Masteh sick? Maybe he needs some waffeles." He said getting happy.

"Zim is in a way sick yes, but he doesn't need waffeles. Infact, what he really needs is some cheering up."

"Why does Masteh need cheerin up, he's always so happy."

"Because, he found out something that makes him really sad, tomorrow we're gonna go see if he's happy." right then the doorbell rang.

"Dib, someones at the door and he needs you." Gaz shouted from upstairs.

"Ok Gir, stay down here and I'll go see who it is, Alright?" I asked

"Okie-dockie." He half screamed half shouted. I walked up the stairs and turned into the living room.

Zim was standing at the door, his face looked wet like he had been crying.

"Is Gir, here and alive?" he asked, his voice rasped as if it hadn't talked in years.

"Yes he is. Why?"

"I..uh...I need to say something to him." he said

"Ok I'll go get him." I said turning toward the lab. "Gir can you come up here for a little bit?" I shouted

into the lab. Slowly he peeked out the door as if afraid of something. Then he ran up the stairs when he saw it was me.

"There's someone here to see you." I said

"Really? Who is it, I hope it's piggie." He said getting really excited.

"Gir, it's not piggie. Go look at the front door." He looked sad for a bit then walked to the door.

"MASTEH!" He screamed suddenly. A soft mumble was heard.

"Big-head can masteh come in?" Gir asked from the door.

"Yeah I quess so." I relplied, suddenly Gir did his maniac giggle and dragged Zim in.

"Masteh, come to sees meh, He says he sowy fow bein so mean." Gir said, hugging Zim's legs. Zim was laughng at this. Not his evil laugh, but a real laugh. That really surprised me.

"You going to skool tomorrow." I asked him.

"Sure, why not. It's not like I have anything better to do." he replied.

"Good, I need to keep an eye on you." I said

"Why? What does it matter to you anyway?" Zim asked, feeling uncomforable.

"Well, when people get sad, like you, kinda...ugh..kill..themselfs." I explained

"Masteh can't die, he Masteh." Gir said quickley.

"Gir, every one dies. No one lives forever." Zim said. Gir looked up at him with a surprised looked.

"Okay, Ima make sum wafflez." He said laughing hystericly into the kitchen.

"Don't let him make any waffles, he'll blow up your house." Zim said.


End file.
